X-Birds: Bones Of Steel
by Cybroid
Summary: This is the story of before X-Birds. About how Blu came to be fully aware of his power and of the strengths. But such power does not come without danger. This is of how he faced those despite his nervous nature, and how a single organisation hunted him down for that power to wield.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have had this requested for some time. And indeed, I had been planning on writing one. But I was most surprised to see the number of requests, and for it to be an Origins. I mean, I thought it was very unpopular, save for a few friends who used to read it back when it first came out. So, I give to those who have been waiting ever so patiently, X-Birds: Origins.**

In the northern parts of the USA, in the state of Minnesota, the town of Moose Lake was an unlikely habitant of such an area. Normally the only birds in this area were geese, ducks and other North American common birds that could handle the colder climates. But this bird, he was different. His name was Blu, a rare Spix macaw. A blue bird from a place far from the house he lived in. As a companion. He stressed that word enough when, as he hated being called a pet.

But there was something else with this bird. No one else knew, but himself. And his owner, after one uneventful day. They both still had trouble believing it. But after that one incident, he came to forget about it.

He lived happily as the companion to a human bookshop keeper, a red-headed woman named Linda. They shared much time together, as they were the best of friends.

But ever-watching eyes observed from afar. Waiting, for their chance to strike.

* * *

Blu was a rather happy macaw. Despite living in one of the colder states of the US. It was unlike a bird of his kind to live in such temperature. That was where Linda came in, always caring for him. Keeping him warm and fed in her library/home. Blu enjoyed reading and learning. He was particularly smart. There was only one flaw he had. He could not _fly_. He just could not, no matter how hard he tried.

Even though he was a type of bird that was capable, he could not. Although he had never tried, most of the time. So he gave up trying, as did Linda give up trying to teach him. They weren't sure whether he physically could not or if it was some kind of fear. They simply did not know. Even the local veterinarian did not know. Though that part of him was not the only mystery.

Linda knew a lot about birds. And there was one other thing he had. One thing they kept secret. One thing they never let out. For it would be seen as unnatural. For several years, they never spoke of it.

But nevermind that, for that will be spoken of later. For now, we focus on Blu. His life in Minnesota, when it was calm and peaceful. And when he was at a rather young age. If he were a human, he would have been a teen at this age. And he had many friends around the same age.

Speaking of these friends, Linda had spoken of the night before this day. He had woken with excitement, eager to see his surprise. He found nothing in the kitchen so it could not have been hot chocolate. Nothing in his cage. He felt a little disappointed, but the day was not over. At least, he thought so. Until midday came. That is where we find him, perched by the bookshop's counter next to the computer as Linda went to get something in her break from the computer.

Linda must have noticed. She came back out, carrying two cups of hot coco. And she looked a little worried at Blu's downcast look.

"Here's some hot chocolate to cheer you up, Blu!" she said cheerfully, setting the drink down by him. The macaw glanced over at it, then back to the window at the front of the store. It snowed lightly outside, little white spots drifting down to the ground. "Blu? What's wrong?" The teen macaw remained still. "I put marshmallows in it. You're favorite." The bird sighed, still looking at the window. Linda glanced at the window, then Blu. And understood perfectly. "Oh Blu, your surprise will be here soon" she said with a cheeky grin.

And just as she said, a knock came at the door. Blu's head perked up. "Huh. I wonder who that could be?" Linda said, standing. Blu couldn't see her mischievous grin so took it seriously, thinking it wasn't his surprise.

He watched over her shoulder, still hopeful. But he couldn't, as she stood in the doorway and blocked his view. There was some talking, a voice he recognized. The macaw started squawking excitedly as soon as he saw who came through. A military macaw, a macaw with red and green, settled on a brunette woman's arm. The military macaw squawked back, hopping to the counter as the women passed into the kitchen to get some refreshments.

"Cody! I thought you were visiting Australia! I thought I wouldn't see you again!"

"Well, it was only a short visit- wait, never see me again?"

"The snakes, and the spiders." Cody just stared at him with a weird look.

"You need to stop watching Animal Planet." He continued to awkwardly stare, but then he rolled his eyes and pulled his nervous friend into a hug with his wings. Finally he broke it off and stepped back. "How's the bookstore been? Busy as usual?" It was a Monday, so not much business. But weekly, the bookstore got enough to be considered 'busy'.

But today was the week after the end of school holidays, so no kids were coming as they were at school still. In about an hour though, there would be a few coming by for books to help them in class or a classic read. And just like those kids, both birds enjoyed a good read. Although Cody was more for adventure and fantasy. Sometimes even rather dark stories, which Blu steered clear of.

Linda walked out with another cup of hot chocolate, but without marshmallows and instead a chocolate malt. Cody took a sip, then raised his head back up.

"Ah...Love me some Milo" he sighed, enjoying the chocolate taste with warm milk. He turned to Blu. "You should try some." But Blu declined with a shake of a talon.

"I will be fine without some chocolate powder that I could accidentally breathe in." Cody shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He went back to drinking the drink, now taking gulps down his beak while holding the mug in a talon to keep it balanced.

As Blu watched his friend drink, he couldn't help but overhear their two human companions talking. And was excited to hear they would be going out to the park nearby. It wasn't snowing today, so was a perfect opportunity. Obviously they had heard a little squawk from his beak, and Linda chuckled at him.

Little did they know, a dark shadow of a bird watched eagerly, perched across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was up in the sky, and that made it a great day for a young pair of macaws and their companions to go to a nearby park. Their human companions sat on a bench, just talking with each other. The macaws ran around across the green grass of the park. The green bird sometimes lifted off the ground with his wings, but Blu never took off from the ground, and sometimes frowned at his friend for doing so.

"Come on, keep up!" the military macaw shouted back at the blue-feathered avian as they both ran across the ground, Blu trying to catch the other. The green macaw was looking back as he took off quickly, laughing down at his friend. What he didn't see was the branch behind him...

"Greenie, look out!" Cody turned his head and let out a squawk just as he stopped before the branch. There was a low chortle.

"You be careful, Greenie." The green macaw's eyes slowly opened to see Blu looking down at him, feathers like fingers that looked like they were tapping each other's ends. And the other bird, the owner of the other voice was a robin. "You not see the branch there?" The robin's name was Antonio. He had come with his human companion from Italy, and was still trying to learn English. Although, Antonio had lived in Italy a long time. It was tough, but he was getting there. His accent however was very thick.

Cody shrugged off a wing from the robin, pushing himself up and then put his left wing to his head. The robin went to say something, which got a single feather in Antonio's face with from a silent green macaw, his eyes closed tight as if trying to push back the pain.

"Not a word." He groaned as he began stepping forward, feeling about with his other wing for a spot to lean against. Apparently Cody's owner, Caitlin, had seen everything and rushed over to pick him up. She nurtured him, brushing a finger over his back. That comforted him while the other two remained on the ground.

Antonio shrugged and turned to Blu. But Blu wasn't very attentive to the robin, eyes on his best friend.

"He have concussion?" the robin asked, tail twitching as he turned his whole body quickly, hopping on the spot. Blu shrugged, although he hoped not.

"I am sure he will be fine. Hard headed...However the odds of him having one is high" he added in doubt.

"Odds, odds. _Calmarsi, rilassarsi amico."_ Blu looked at the Italian bird, confused by what he said. The robin rolled his eyes, not correcting himself. Blu then felt a reassuring wing on his shoulder. "He will be fine." Blu tried to be hopeful. He just kept doubting however, his feathered wings nervously tapping like nervous fingers.

Linda bent down in front of Blu, blocking his view of Cody and his companion.

"Come on, Blu. Let's get going." Blu nodded and crawled up his arm.

" _Addio,_ blue-bird" he heard behind him. His eyes were still on the injured bird. Linda caught on, and brushed a finger down his back to soothe him.

"He'll be fine, Blu. Trust me, he's got a good friend to look after him" she reassured, trying to comfort him. Her words and soothing brushing. Linda walked along a path nearby the park, going by an alley. She paused, looking down it. Blu did as well. Linda had rather bad memories of down there from seven years ago. And the secret had been kept since then. Blu however had forgotten what had happened. Quickly she began walking forward, her legs surging ahead to get away from the alley. Sometimes Blu wished he could ask her questions and she could understand. This was one of those moments.

They arrived home, where Blu hopped from her shoulder to the desk on the first floor as she passed by. He gave out a little squawk toward her. His human companion looked over and smiled, then disappeared.

She returned with two mugs of hot chocolate, one for her and one for him. Linda sat one mug down beside him, which then he immediately began to count the marshmallows inside, from one to five. The perfect cocoa to marshmallow ratio, according to him. He gave a curt nod of acceptance, then went to sipping from the mug.

Linda sipped from her own here and there while typing into her computer, Blu glancing every now and then. The computer desktop background was of a funny time they had a month back in a snowball fight with friends of hers, and he almost laughed. It was a fond memory, despite him having gotten hit by one, only ending up getting sent flying away by a stray snowball.

She continued to browse, and soon Blu was finished with his hot chocolate. Then he went to find a book, to read, something about medicine and injuries. He wanted to know how a concussion was treated. Linda looked over to see the type of book. She right away knew he was still worried and carefully took the book from him.

"How about we go visit him tomorrow? That sound good, Blu?" she asked with a smile. He chirped enthusiastically, then went to find a another book, a more fantastical one to calm his nerves.

The day grew dark, turning to night. Blu waited upstairs for Linda to come up for bed. As he waited, he heard a tap. He froze, looking over to the closest window. Nothing was seen there, so he shrugged it off. Linda came by, and headed into the bathroom to get ready. As she passed by, she looked over to Blu, who was meant to be asleep by now.

"Go to sleep, Blu" she laughed, then went in.

He laid down with a smile, closing his eyes...Then another tap was heard. His head bolted up. Still, there was nothing at the window. The next choice he made may have been rather stupid, but he still decided to do it. And using a talon and a nearby metal ruler from Linda's upstairs desk, hinged the window open just enough for him to fit his head through. There was enough room for him to fully go out, which he did not do. With his head he watched outside, turning his head. Nothing.

Not until he heard something. Quickly he turned his head upwards. Then, a pain against his head followed by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The headache was slowly going away, but his vision was blurred. He could barely see where he was at any point of time, no idea how long he had even been here. Blu recalled segments in his memory, of dark rooms. Being stuck by needles, like being at a vet. But all of these injections were much more than simple injections. He could sometimes feel burning in his body, his bones feeling different.

Everything seemed to just fly by, wherever he was. And being stuck in this dark place, he swore he had nightmares.

It was cold as well. He shivered as he rested.

On this day...or night, he wasn't too sure, Blu found himself laying on the ground. A cold ground, felt like...cement. He didn't remember the vet at Minnesota having a cement floor. There was a creaking sound, and Blu lifted his head to find a silhouette standing there in what looked like a doorway. The blue macaw's eyes widened in fear, seeing the tall figure. He never noticed the size of the door, large enough for a human. And that is exactly what passed through.

Reaching down, the human picked Blu up.

"There is one more test...I am certain you will pull through" Blu heard the human murmur. Then he passed out as he felt another needle injecting something into him via the side of his neck.

Everything from then on out was flying by. He remembered dimly lit halls. Silhouettes of other humans moving by. A loud voice, clearer than the rest that echoed about.

Blu was set down onto a...table. That's what he thought it was, a table. He was strapped to it, his wings outstretched from his sides and his legs strapped together.

"Wh...whe..."

"You should feel very lucky" a voice carried across through the air from someone right by Blu's side. He slowly turned his head to see the shadow of another avian.

"Where...where am-"

"You are about to receive a gift. These 'humans' have created this for you. They decided to give it to one of their own kind...but you, you are special. A _bird,_ not a human, receiving one of their creations" the bird went on, starting to circle Blu.

The macaw was feeling very afraid now, he was so confused. What was this bird on about?

"This...this will bring a new you" the bird whispered, as Blu watched a feather traced along long syringes he just noticed on the sides of the table. Now he started to struggle. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you...try not to struggle now" the bird said, and they started laughing as Blu descended down into a glass tank of liquid that was just beneath him.

"No...no, no! Help! Somebody h-help! Hel-" His cries were cut into drowned gurgles as he was dipped into the water. It was so very painful for him as he felt the water fill his chest. There was some voices heard, muffled by the water around him. Blu kept on crying out, until the syringes entered through his feathered skin, along his wings, neck, chest and legs. They injected silver liquid into him, and it stung. it burned. Just thin enough to puncture without too much cause for injury. The sudden pain and shock sent Blu into a stillness. He did not feel a heartbeat. His breathing, his cries stopped.

He must have felt like this for hours, and all he could see was darkness. Where was he? Was he dead?

There was a sudden shock, and he jolted awake. Screaming in the water. Some sort of aggression was awoken inside. There were sirens blaring as he sat up, his head bursting through the surface of the water.

From there...everything was a complete blur of running, running. Until someone stopped him.

"So...your body has accepted the gift well." Blu could see the bird clearly, but he cared not for it's species. His eyes rested on the lit avian, visible thanks to the lit-up hallway they were in. "I am sorry, but you cannot leave."

Blu thought of nothing to respond with. All he could remember was charging, slashing. Red splattering. It was not a sight he ever expected himself to see, ever.

* * *

Blu reared up from laying on the wooden floor. He let out a scream of surprise, then began to calm himself with slow, soft breaths. Next to him, Zeel was resting a wing on the macaw's back, as reassurance.

"I...I never like remembering that." Ever since Zeel had started opening much of his mind, in an effort to reveal to Blu his own origin, which was what he wanted to know. He had begun having flashes here and there, and only recently did he remember all of it.

"That was certainly...well, something" Zeel responded. Neither had expected such an origin to Blu's claws. Injected with silver liquid. The burning, stinging sensation he felt. And what he had done with that bird...Blu never saw this power as a gift. "Whoever these...these humans were...we will find whoever they were. Bring them to justice, and stop the-"

"No." Zeel stopped. "I don't want to know...to be honest I would rather forget." Zeel understood...and happily obliged.

* * *

 **I wanted to make this longer. Really, I did. But, I could not think of anything. There was originally this whole plot about the mystery 'gift' bird, and it would have explored more on Blu's time being experimented on. So, this is what I managed to get done.**


End file.
